The Aftermath
by The Covenant Girl
Summary: SQUEL TO THE OTHER GARWIN. Ryleighs back and is ready to kick but when Chase returns and wants her power and body. Will Ryleigh fight or will she give into Chase...


I walked into the Danvers manor and into the living room. It had been a week since the whloe Chase thing and things were starting to go back to normal again. I sat next to Ty and kissed him.  
>"I need to tell Kate." Pogue said to Caleb.<br>"Are you sure?" Caleb replied.  
>"This is Kate. I wont be able to explain why i didnt want her around Chase without telling her."<br>"She wont listen to you. Shes still pissed at you i talked to her yesterday plus im picking her in an hour from the stupid Hostipal i'lll tell her. She'll listen to me. I've known since i was 14. We're like sisters." I butted in.  
>"You went to see her without telling us." Pogue looked at me.<br>"Why would i need to tell you. Shes my best friend."  
>"Its my place to tell her about this. You have Tyler. Im dating Kate."<br>"Did. You. Not. Hear. Me. She is pissed at you. You know that because she wont let you visit her."  
>"Fine. I give up even fighting you anymore. I've learned from passed... mistakes."<br>"You mean when i whipped you ass because you stop my ice cream when were ten."  
>"You can shut up now, Baby Girl." Pogue glared. I rolled my eyes and turned to Tyeler. He looked at me with his brown eyes. I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a shot pain in my foot and pulled away. I looked at Reid scared and worried. His was clutching his foot and Caleb was sitting next to him. Caleb stamped on his foot to get to me.<br>"Pathetic Cal. And you tell us to not use our connection for stupid reasons. Anyway im going to pick up Kate early and Reid keep the connection open in case i need to tie down Kate." I got up and kissed Ty one time and skipped out. I used to make Ty's Hummer keys float to me. I heard them laughing.  
>"RYLEIGH!" I heard Tyler shout.<br>"Love you TyTy." I called back and walked out the door.  
>I picked up Kate and i drove us to the ruins of the barn.<br>"Why are we here?" She asked.  
>"Kate you trust me right and you know i would never lie to you ever. Your like my sister and thats why im telling you this."<br>"Ryleigh your scaring me."  
>"Sorry. Kate. Im a witch so is Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Caleb." She looked out the window at the barn.<br>"Everytime, i asked you or Pogue you told it was nothing and changed the subject." She whispred.  
>"Kate, believe me. I wanted to tell you even before you dated Pogue. You were the only girl i was friends and saw for me for me, not the Daughter of Ipswich who if you thought about talking or touching then her four brothers would kiss you ass." She giggled at the last part. "Your taking this well."<br>"I know even im surpised. But i think i always knew really in my heart there was always something weird about you guys."  
>"Come with me."<br>I showed Kate the books after moving the rumble by using to open the trap door down to the celler. She was amazed by it all and stated to pick up each book one by flicking through the pages.  
>"Here this one the best. It the most important. Its about the families first came to Ipswich." I took out the Book of Damnation and passed it to her. She actually sat ther and red some of it. Kate Tunney reading, wow this was a sight. I slowly took out my phne and took a picture and sent it the guys with the message for Pogue 'If you explained i bet she wouldnt do that. Loser and tell Ty i love him.' I closed my phone.<br>Me and Kate made our way to Danvers Manor. As i pulled with the Hummer. I saw Tyler and Pogue waiting on the porch. I parked the car and slammed the door shut after i got out. Kate ran up to Pogue and wrapped her arms around him. I smield at them and went up to Tyler. He had a staright face.  
>"Keys." He held out his hand waiting for the keys.<br>"Oh. So no 'Ry i missed you.' i get 'Keys' I what a lovely Boyfriend you are."  
>"Ok fine come here." I stepped closer. He kissed me. "Can i have my keys now."<br>"Fine." I put his keys in his hand and wlaked into the house. Reid was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. I smirked and jumped on him.  
>"What the- RYLEIGH!" He shouted.<br>"Love you Reid." I laughed. Tyler, Kate and Pogue came in. Kate was holding Pogue's hand, smiling.  
>I must of fell asleep because i woke up in my room at Tylers. I rolled over and Tyler was next to me. I smiled at him. He didnt look like a son of Ipswich, he just looked like Tyler Simms, The quiet boy of Spenser.<br>"Its rude to stare." He mumbled, his eyes still shut.  
>"I was being romantic."<br>"What ever." His eye fluttered open and he looked at me then smiled. "Why do you have to be so beautiful." He put a piece of loose hair behind my ear.  
>"Im just like any other girl Tyler."<br>"No your not." He flipped us over so he was on top. His lips came closer ot mine as they were about to touch he whispered "Your a Garwin Girl. My Baby Garwin Girl. My Love." His lips touched mine and i felt lost. It was like our first kiss all over again. He pulled away and smiled.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too."


End file.
